


Good to be back to Smash.

by Neonwolfgamer



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonwolfgamer/pseuds/Neonwolfgamer
Summary: The Smash event is back once more, prompting the perfect attendance veteran Fox to reconnect with his old friends aboard the train collecting each fighter along the way to the Smash mansion. Fox is ecstatic about everyone being back since that also includes (much to his delight) Wolf. (As if it weren't obvious it's Wolf x Fox don't like don't read.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unhealthy Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424736) by Bookwrm389. 



Ok so hi, I’m new to writing in general and I’m glad to finally put something of my own on this site, I did mess around with making a story for my OC when I was like 13 and as you can imagine that was an absolute cluster, couple years later now after writing more and more on my own and studying what my favorite authors do when they write, I’d like to say I’ve improved enough to confidently write something for these two, like I said though this is my first time so feedback about whatever you think I can do to improve is GREATLY appreciated, anyways I’ll let you get to what you came here for, enjoy.

 

Fox still remembered the feeling, mainly the confusion, of the first time he received the letter with the strange plus symbol on it. Detailing how he and a few others were invited to some big free-for-all fight against other people, supposedly, from entirely different worlds, everyone was sceptical of course, Peppy probably the most worried about how he was supposed to go alone, but in the end it was fun and worth it, he got to meet that human man with the red cap and mustache, the boy who could throw people with his mind and that yellow mouse thing that could fry people with lightning bolts among a couple others.

He was surprised when he got another letter a few years later requesting his presence again, and mentioned there would be even more people to get to know and fight with and against. 

This was now the 5th letter he received and the 4th one Falco got as well. The amount of people invited to the even grew bigger and bigger each time, Falco got his invitation during the second “Smash” as they were called.

They were like giddy school boys when they saw the familiar seal on the matching envelopes they received in the mail, the event got more and more fun each time, whether from new events and activities alongside the tournaments or new people each time leading to even more rivalries.

Fox looked over the text on the letter once more as the Great Fox hovered overhead before dashing off into the sky while Falco watched it disappear back into the blue sky. Leaving the two of them dropped off in the open field. Each time the event came around Fox would leave Peppy in charge of the Great Fox and check in every once in awhile with him and Slippy to see if everything was still intact, also to summon their Arwings if need be.

“So everyone this time huh?” Fox said. “Does that mean Pichu hasn’t grown up after all these years?” He looked up from the letter and ruffled an eyebrow at Falco as he asked.

The way characters were all put in one spot was actually by a train that would flash in between the different worlds, the letters always stated where it would appear, always supposed to be somewhere convenient for every person and it had been directing them to the same open plane on Corneria every time.

“Mewtwo did say the uh…uhhh…” Falco snapped his fingers trying to remember the name of those...things that Pichu, Pikachu and the others like them were.

“Pokémon! Yeah! He said they could control whenever they evolved or whatever.” Falco snapped again when he made his realization.

“Guess the little guy cares more about trying to be soft and cute than being strong if he’s stayed the same for this long.” Fox said as he watched the soft breeze blow some of the grass and rustle the leaves in the few trees around them in one direction, it certainly made for a nice, tranquil atmosphere.

Pokémon were definitely one of the weirder things that came to this, either they were like normal animals with powers or they were like someone Fox would see in his own world; talking and walking around like Lucario or Mewtwo.

“Pretty sure it hurt him like every time he did...anything...right?” Falco asked.

“Huh...think you’re right...” Fox realized what Falco said was true, unlike Pikachu, Fox remembered seeing Pichu accidentally burn small patches of its own fur, and could see how he would tear up in the process, yet powering through it each time. Whether he simply couldn’t control his electric abilities or purposely tried to go past his limits nobody knew, but to keep that harmful attribute was definitely the most dedication Fox had ever seen from something so small.

“Damn that’s some determination to not change.” Fox said impressed at the tiny mouses resolve.

“Heh, I remember the first time I came to this. You kicked absolute ass didn’t you? Show-off.” Falco bumped Fox’s shoulder. 

That brought back good memories “Oh yeah they called that one the ‘Melee Smash.’ Fox was told he was the fastest and most skilled person in the Melee tournament, he appreciated the praise which made everyone keep an eye on him at every other Smash event following that one. It made him laugh when he thought of how even in entirely other universes he was considered a celebrity from his fighting prowess alone, both in Smash and in Lylat.

They continued to talk about memories of how’d they’d mess up in a match and the people they couldn’t wait to see again and rematch to pass the time.

“God, when’s it gonna be here though, this is probably the longest wait we’ve had.” Falco complained, crossing his arms.

“It’s only been 10 minutes, it’s never been that long.” Fox had noticed the wait did actually grow longer little by little with each smash, it made sense considering the amount of people joining grew with it, so did the train itself, and the house they all lived in during the event when they weren’t fighting anyone. It used to be like a small motel, big enough to only house the few fighters it had. By the time of the Brawl smash it had turned into an entire mansion, this time around it would probably be gigantic. 

Fox folded the letter back up and stuffed it into his pocket and watched the calming scenery of the trees and the sound of bristling leaves. “Who do you think will be a newcomer this time around?” Fox asked after a minute of silence.

“Can’t be that many to be honest.” Falco tiredly scratched his chin.

“Why do you say that?” 

“Well…there can’t be that many more people to invite out there can there? Not with everyone coming back right?” 

“Hmm. You’re probably right, but it did say there’ll still be newcomers here.” Fox reminded him, he shuffled his feet in place as they had begun to ache, Falco’s impatience was starting to reach Fox, itching to just sit down, the train really was kinda taking forever now.

“Yeah. But still not too many more I’ll bet.” 

“Hmm.” Fox hummed in response, returning the conversation to a comfortable silence. Footsteps crunched against the grass layered ground until they stopped next to him, Fox not bothering to turn to look at what was probably just Falco relocating next to him.

“...I don’t think I’d mind the extra competition.” Fox’s ears stiffened when he heard the familiar gruff voice he had learned to hate all those years ago come from beside him. Is he insane to just show up here? Sure, he was technically supposed to come with them but Cornaria could care less about him being invited to the event and could’ve set up an ambush if he wasn’t careful.

Then again they would’ve told Fox if that’s what they were doing, and he would’ve forwarded the message to him, he must’ve known that. Even then there’s still Falco.

He turned to the speaker, clad in mostly dark purple, a leather eyepatch instead of his cybernetic one and signature grey fur to top it all off.

“Wolf?” Fox was frozen in place staring at his rival, the lone purple-Fox now noticing red-eye gazing back at him. The lupine looking as calm as ever in the face of potential danger with how he stood tall with his arms crossed, his one eye half lidded coupled with a smirk, most likely his response to the look on Fox’s face.

“What are you doing here?” Falco-aka the potential danger-behind Fox disgustedly asked. It was already going downhill, they might just skip the wait for the train and fight right here in this field.

Wolf’s eye flicked over Fox to the avian, the smirk replaced by a scowl and his eye sharpening immediately in annoyance, a stark contrast to the comfortable and friendly way he looked at Fox, Wolf held up an envelope with the Smash signature seal “I'm back, just like everyone else.” Wolf gave a cocky grin and chuckled. “The last one I was at was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, throwing down with a bunch of people.” Wolf said as he turned towards Fox, his glare settling back on him.

“But the best part is settling the score with you, McCloud.” Wolf jabbed a finger into Fox’s chest as he towered over him “In the sky you’re alright but on the ground it’s not even close, I’ll kick your ass again and again and again.” Wolf not being able to help the knowing smirk that had found its way back to his lips.

He’s really going all out with the theatrics. Fox thought, inwardly snickering at the sort of show they were putting on for Falco with what he knew were fake threats, taking advantage of their close proximity to refamiliarize himself with his scent.

Which was interrupted by Falco stepped in front of Fox to cut off Wolf's line of sight, catching them both noticeably off guard, Fox’s hackles bristled on the back of his neck as he had surprised him, and Wolf's demeanor switched from playfully aggressive to uninterest and annoyance again as he huffed and listened to the birds counter.

“Oh please, nobody’s scared of you, you fucking creep. Fox is our leader for a reason, all you’d see is an orange blur and be knocked on your ass-“ A rush of wind from the fabled train whipped next to the trio and came to an immediate yet smooth stop, interrupting Falco and taking everyone’s attention. Probably the best possible timing. 

“Come on Fox.” Falco shot Wolf a glare and angrily put an arm around his friends shoulder and led him away from his rival before he could fully admire how much bigger the train had gotten since he last saw it, or maybe this was one of the first times he actually noticed.

Falco walked him to one of the cars at the front of the train, grumbling the whole time, not noticing when Fox looked over his shoulder at Wolf staring back who’s expression had softened considerably from a matter of seconds ago, and even had a genuine smile. 

The doors to the trains many cars opened, just before boarding Fox saw Wolf make a “Call me” gesture and mouthed the words before stepping into a train car much further down, Fox hid his own smile as he entered his car with Falco.

That's a problem I’m gonna have to deal more with later. Fox thought. All things considered no one was punched in the jaw, yet, so for the moment he let go of the stress of having Falco and Wolf in the same place still

Immediately after stepping inside, and when Fox decided to take in his surroundings, he was assaulted with familiar faces, all preoccupied laughing and chatting with one person or another. Fox looked at Falco and was met with the same excited expression. They were back.

The door closed behind them and the train started chugging forward again and suddenly was going back into a portal, the windows were washed over and covered by blue light, speeding forward through dimensions, it took a few minutes to actually travel in between the different universes, making for a somewhat long ride, but giving everyone time to reconnect with each other and for newcomers to meet the veterans and getting situated to the new environment.

Speaking of which, Fox wondered if any of the few newcomers this time around were on board yet.

Fox and Falco sat in some of the seats along the side of the walls, there were enough seats for everyone but of course some people chose to stand or walk around. 

“Ah, it’s good to be back.” Falco leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as a cushion against the seat back, already relaxed and with a smile on his face that morphed into a frown and opened his eyes. “Or at least it’d be even gooder if that asshole weren’t here.” looking as frustrated as he sounded, that had to be the fastest mood change Fox had ever seen before, he figured it was funny how opposite their opinions were on Wolf coming back, then again Falco had no idea about their past arrangements.

“Just ignore him, we don’t have to interact with him unless it’s in a fight.” Fox assured him.

“Can’t wait, I’ll smash his muzzle in, unless you get to him first.” Falco seemed to be calming down as he closed his eyes again and his beak gained a neutral expression.

“Oh! Hey Fox!” 

Fox turned his head to the voice, seeing the famous Pokémon trainer sitting two seats away.

“Didn’t see you there! How ya been?” Red beamed.

“Oh-hey Red.” Fox smiled at his old smash friend, he wondered how he missed him, especially with his team of Pokémon out and surrounding him, they should’ve been hard to miss.

“It’s great to see you again! Oh hey Falco.” Red waved as he leaned forward to look around Fox at the bird.

“Hey.” Falco simply raised his hand as a wave back, not looking at his speaker or even opening his eyes.

“I’m sure you’re both mostly familiar with Charizard by now.” Red gestured to the giant dragon, who made a friendly sort of gentle roar, if the cars didn’t have so much space in between the walls he’d easily take up the whole area, him and Bowser both.

“And then these two you remember right?.”

Squirtle and Ivysaur jumped up into the two empty seats in between Red and Fox.

“Squirt-le!” “I-vy!” The blue turtle and leaf covered bud grunted out as they climbed into the seats.

Fox always thought it was odd how some of the monsters could only say their names and others could speak English, like Lucario and Mewtwo, both of which were nowhere to be seen.

“Ha, uh how have you two been?” Fox said awkwardly knowing he wasn’t going to get an actual answer.

“Squirtle-squirtle!” “Saur! Ivy!” Squirtle flipped and landed on its feet while Ivysaur smiled wide, both looked happy to see Fox again despite Fox not having any memory or spending any time with the strange animals.

“Oh yeah and this is my friend Leaf, she came here with me.” Red leaned back so Fox could see her.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” She smiled and waved in possibly the most innocent way Fox had ever seen, she had on a white sort of sunhat, a light blue tank top and a skirt. 

Fox waved and smiled back “You too.” He then noticed her big yellow purse in her lap, something was off about it Fox noticed, it had fur, and was starting to move on its own.

Until it suddenly turned over and turned out to be Pichu waking up from its nap, it’s big eyes slowly fluttered opened until it saw Fox and immediately jumped up fully awake. “Chu!” It squeaked and ran across both trainers laps, past the two other Pokémon in its path and into Fox’s lap.

“Hey It’s good to see you too Pichu!” Fox laughed as he picked him up and held him over his head like a child.

“Pi-Chu!” Pichu held his arms and legs out as if he were flying, he seemed to be having fun being the center of attention, back in melee times everyone kinda treated Pichu as the baby of the group for obvious reasons, yet he could still fight despite nobody wanting hurt him, he was perfectly capable of doing that on his own. Fox began to remember his earlier conversation with Falco as memories came back to him about the mouse hurting itself.

Hell one time Pichu tried to impress everyone with a thunderbolt, which promptly blew up in his face, he had the most scared and hurt look in his eyes that even Ganondorf looked like he wanted to help him feel better.

“Hey Falco check out who I found.” Fox set Pichu back in his lap.

Falco opened his eyes and turned his head over to Fox, must’ve been trying to get a nap in considering he hadn’t even noticed Pichu’s presence “Oh hey! We were wondering about you earlier, and uh, we were thinking, after all these years weren’t you supposed to...grow or something?” Falco asked the mouse.

“Pichu’s evolve through having enough happiness, and since this one seems as happy as could be, I guess he just chose not to, Pokémon can delay evolution.” Red explained catching their attention. 

“Huh. Guess you just like everyone thinking you’re cute I’ll bet.” Fox said to the tiny mouse as he tickled the creature under its neck, who responded back with more gleeful squeaks.

“Ah-there he is.” Falco said as he pushed himself off his seat. Fox stared up at him “Saw Marth, gonna go see what he’s been up to, I’ll catch up with ya later!” He blurted out and waved to Fox as he walked away towards the front of the train. 

“Alright see ya.” Falco was in such a rush Fox couldn’t even get his goodbye out fast enough before Falco had already engaged in a conversation with his old friend a ways away.

The perfect amount of distance to sneak away.

Fox gingerly put Pichu down on the seat next to him. “It’s great to see you again little guy, but I’m gonna go meet more people alright?” He said.

“Chu-chu!” Pichu seemed content with getting to see Fox again and would let him go for now, Fox rubbed Pichus head, earning one more happy face from the mouse before getting up and began walking to the back of the train. 

“Gonna catch up with some of the others see ya Red-oh and good to meet you again Leaf.” Fox said as he walked past the two trainers.

“Alright see ya Fox!” “You too!” The three of them exchanged waves until Fox was far enough away.

“Sooo…” Leaf began as she held up an empty pokéball. “Yeah don’t bother I already tried a long time ago, it doesn’t work.” Red said reminiscing about his first encounter with Fox when he lobbed a pokéball straight at him, hitting him in the back of his head, if Fox were anyone else, god forbid if it had been Wolf, that exchange probably would’ve ended with Red in the emergency room.

“Aww…” Leaf moaned.  
The crowds were starting to thin out further from the front of the train, there were still a good amount of people, definitely everyone was here, and even more people were still boarding at different parts of the train. 

Whoever writes those letters really wasn’t joking. Fox thought as he passed by and greeted Meta Knight, who waved and went on about his own business. The train seemed almost endless with people just about everywhere. 

“The train will be coming to a stop momentarily, please take a seat or grip the hand rails.” A feminine robotic voice said over the speakers, making Fox’s ears perk up. Despite coming out of lightspeed there was not nearly as much momentum as people thought, you’d barley need the brace yourself when coming to a stop.

Fox still obeyed the caution and put his hand in his pocket as he wrapped the other around a nearby pole by a window and watched, waiting to see what the next world was going to be and who it would be bringing.

The blue streaking tunnel was quickly replaced by darkness, Fox could tell it was a tunnel by the growing light that edged at the borders of the windows until the car was out of the darkness, now surrounded by trees with fruit clinging to the branches, looking so ripe they’d fall to the ground at the slightest quiver, small houses could be seen in the distance with people running around either with a butterfly net, a fishing pole, or looking just happy to be outside.

Fox then noticed they looked like him and the residents of Corneria back in his world but a little more...cartoony. 

All except the person waiting patiently with a smile for the train to stop so he may board. The train pulled into an actual station, which it had no need to do for when it pulled into every other world, Fox noticed the train was so long and the front car doors were way ahead, not even accessible for anyone trying to get on there.

They did sort of the same thing for us though. Fox thought to himself as he remembered the train had stopped so they could enter the more middle section of it before Falco had dragged him towards the more front cars. Wonder why they do that…

“Please allow all smashers to board, and refrain from agitating or fighting any of the other passengers while aboard the shuttle, thank you.” The overhead voice said as the doors opened, inviting in the newfound veteran.

The Villager walked in the train from the door directly to Fox’s left, carrying a backpack on his shoulders, very few people packed up to go to the Smash event, by this point everyone knew they would somehow have more clothes in their rooms, including similar outfits with different color pallets in case anyone wanted a new look, along with other necessities for living away from home.

Looks like Villager was one of those people who moved into the mansion for awhile. 

“Hello mister McCloud!” He waved up to Fox, he had never been one for any sort of formalities such as people referring to him by his last name but Fox enjoyed the smaller characters sense of respect for the adults they fought. 

Villager was an odd one, it was rare for him to speak, and he never really gave an answer anytime someone asked him if he had an actual name or it was seriously just Villager. 

“Hey. Good to see you again.” Fox smiled and raised his hand in a sort of wave back.

When he was a newcomer at the last Smash tournament he explained how he had anthropomorphic animals for neighbors and lived a rather normal comfortable life, fishing, swimming, bug catching, planting flowers and trees to decorate his town, collecting fruit, talking with friends, generally living out day to day life. Think he also mentioned something about being the mayor of a town at one point, which he then promptly invited Fox, Falco and Wolf one by one if they’d like to settle down in his world, to which they all declined, based on the pictures Villager had shown they definitely would have stood out being twice the size of the other residence. Villager understood their reasons and left them with the option always being open to them. 

That’s when Fox remembered him and the two others were asked that same question more than once by similar looking people and that he noticed on the battlefield sometimes they’d have the same attacks and look as Villager minus the bangs and distinct red shirt with a one in the middle, it was actually a while till everyone realized there were more than one villager during the last tournament, eight in total in fact.

“Aren't there supposed to be more of you? Where are your friends at?” Immediately after Fox asked a sharp whistle from behind him cut through the air leading to a group of other Villagers with different clothes, hairstyles and expressions, all waving and trying to get the attention of the one in front of him, Fox didn’t remember seeing anyone else besides this Villager at the train station but he hadn’t been looking either.

Villager waved again silently as he began to walk away to join the others. “Bye.” Fox smiled as he watched him leave. 

“Ah!” Fox heard a woman yell and something cluttering and turned his head back to see a small golden retriever lady trapped in between the doors, already struggling with a few binders, some of which were on the floor with a few papers fallen out. 

She pushed herself out of her ensnarement, dropping more loose papers along the way and gave a hastened sigh, looking like this happened often. She got on her knees and set down the binders she hadn’t dropped beside her and started collecting the ones she had, stuffing the papers together along the way on the floor.

Fox got down on one knee and picked up a binder or two and some of the papers and held them out for her when she reached for them. 

“Oh! Thank you so much Mister McCloud!” She said as she took the binders and paper and held them all together again.

Now that Fox was looking at her closer he noticed she seemed familiar, obviously the same as the Villagers, and she resembled the other people outside but she hadn’t been a fighter last time.

That’s when it hit Fox “Hey weren’t you one of the assist trophy people? Glad to see another person got the promotion.” Fox remembered summoning her so she could toss fruit to him, probably the freshest, sweetest and most delicious fruits he had ever had in the middle of a fight, it was always nice to see a few others followed after Little Mac onto the battlefield. 

“Er, do you need help with that?” Fox offered when she stood up and she seemed to be carrying a stack of binders twice her size, yet she almost seemed to bounce with joy and enthusiasm when she spoke. “Nope! I appreciate the offer though! I’ve carried towers of papers way bigger than this! This is just...a special occasion that I have yet to encounter before in my whole career as a secretary…” she held a worried smile as she looked towards the group of Villagers. “Eight different mayors at once...Oh dear…” 

Despite her shrinking enthusiasm her sense of optimism looked impossible to break. She shook her head free of the worried look and beamed brightly. “But you got this Isabelle! Yeah! I can do this! This will be my greatest accomplishment and strengthen my overall skills past their limits!” The mention of her name made Fox recognize her from some of the pictures Villager showed of her amongst other people. Villager talked, almost bragged about how she was their secretary and an amazing one at that.

It took Fox a moment to reluctantly realize he may be in the position where he has to...kick this woman in the face in the near future...then again the same thing could be said for Pichu...and Ness...and Lucas, Both Toon and Young Link and Pikachu and Kirby. All of which he’s already fought, yet they could all definitely hold their own in a fight. The thought of this tiny adorable lady would be throwing and launching people like Bowser and Ike made Fox chuckle and feel a bit better with the thought of having to fight her one day, almost looking forward to it.

“Well I have to go! I look forward to ‘smashing it up’ with you!” She waved and giggled liked she had been rehearsing that line for awhile now. 

Isabelle turned to walk towards the Villagers before she turned back around and handed Fox a paper from out of the pile in her arms.

“Oh! And I’m sure the Mayor has told you this but remember if you’re ever looking for somewhere new to call home, never hesitate to call us! We’ll have a house ready for you the minute you request it! Have a good day!” She turned back on her original path once more. “Mister and misses Mayors! Please wait up!” She said as she ran towards them.

Fox smiled as she left and looked back down at the paper, littered with phone numbers and words concerning real estate. He folded and stuffed the paper in his pocket, he knew he’d probably never live somewhere else other than his own world but it was nice to have options.

“Fox!” An all too familiar cheerful female voice called out.

Fox turned his head back around to see Peach waving her hand to get his attention, Zelda stood next to her, looking...different than usual, the two were accompanied by an unfamiliar woman in a orange dress that looked a lot like Peach’s. 

“Oh hey Peach.” Fox said casually as he walked towards his old friends. “Hey Zelda.” Despite being royalty The two princesses were much like him in the sense they never seemed to care about formalities or titles and even preferred to be talked to like anyone else, Fox always appreciated how they were never snobbish, it did make him feel a little bad whenever he’d be launching them offstage, even then they’d take their losses in stride, wholeheartedly congratulating whoever beat them. 

“It’s good to see you again!” Peach beamed as she gave Fox the best bear hug a regal princess could give, ironically probably the softest hug one could receive. Even if she was the kindest person in the history of the Smash event she could still definitely pack one hell of a punch on the battlefield.

“You too.” Fox hugged her back, he almost hesitated to touch the priceless looking trademark pink dress until he remembered she wore that same dress to fight in. It’s a miracle Fox has never seen the thing tear or get real dirty before. 

“Fox I’d like to introduce you to my cousin Daisy, princess of Sarasaland.” Peach motioned to the woman in orange and took a step back after breaking the hug.

“Wow I’ve heard so much about you!” Daisy instantly took Fox’s hand in both of hers and gave it a very firm and exited shake, catching Fox the slightest bit off guard. “Peach was right you really are like an animal-person! Just like the grey one that walked by not too long ago!”

Fox was bombarded by the thought, If Wolf was occasionally annoyed by how cheery Peach was, this one must’ve been insufferable for him, Fox smirked containing a laugh at the thought of Wolf grimacing over the fact there were two of them now. 

“Yeah we’re all like that where I’m from.” Fox awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh this is gonna be so much fun! Peach tells me every time after coming back from this how great it is and I’m so happy to finally be here!” Daisy still had her hands clamped around Fox’s. “Well.” Fox lightly pulled his hand from Daisy’s grip, who allowed him to have his arm back. “Good to have you alone for the ride.” Fox smiled at her “Happy to be smashin with ya!” Daisy gave finger guns as she said this, Peach giggling behind her watching the ordeal.

Fox caught golden streames of hair in the corner of his view and turned his head to the right “Zelda is that you?” Fox turned the rest of his body to the blond haired girl getting a good look at her face. “Yeah...hi Fox.” She gave a small smile with a shy wave, she was a little shorter and her voice was higher with a sense of childlike innocence about her replacing the wise regal feel Zelda usually had, this Zelda actually seems kinda familiar…

That’s when it hit Fox. “Wait aren’t you the first Zelda I met? Back in...the Melee tournament?” 

The other Zelda Fox has grown accustomed to had explained that there were different versions of herself and even Link from different timelines in their universe, Toon Link and Young Link were probably the best examples of just how different they could be, when Fox found out about this during the Brawl tournament he felt bad he hadn’t given this Zelda or the Young Link for that matter, a proper goodbye, thinking the same one would come back next time. 

“Oh, you mean you remember me?” Zelda smiled with a hint of relief. “Yeah totally! You were a ton of fun to have around it’s great to see you again.” Fox smiled as he moved in to hug Zelda, she warmly returned the gesture. 

“Er Link was probably in the front with everyone else.” Fox shrugged, only now realizing Mario and some of the other more iconic fighters were probably in the front as well, all except for him going in the exact opposite direction. Whatever, he’d see them all again at the mansion. “How’s he doing?” Fox asked. 

“Oh, he’s...newer; from one of the newer timelines, he’s wearing a blue tunic and without a cap, you may have actually saw him and just not recognized him.” Zelda said

“Oh right the timelines, come to think of it, I’m glad you’re back but if there’s a new Link shouldn’t there be a new one of you with him? What happened there?” Fox asked making Zelda giggle a bit “Well his timelines Zelda is more of a researcher than a fighter and declined the invitation, so it was given to me. Actually it was given to the other Zelda you’ve met, who decided to give it to me.” Zelda seemed happy to explain herself. 

“Well, it’s great to have you back, ha-I still remember that one time with you and Young Link when...” Fox stopped himself. “Wait is Young Link back too?” 

As if on cue, the small green clad boy poked his head out from behind Zelda’s dress, Zelda moved out of the way to fully reveal him. “There you are! I was wondering where you went off to.” Zelda knelt ever so slightly to guide him by the shoulder to move in front of her. “Yep! Here he is, You remember Fox right? Can you say hi?” Zelda talked as if she were a big sister with a shy little brother, something Fox thought was adorable.

“Hi mister Fox!” Young Link certainly wasn’t shy however, immediately clinging to Fox’s leg in a quick hug. “Hey little guy, long time no see.” Fox stumbled for a moment with the new person and small arms wrapped around his legs and patted the small capped head that snapped up to look at him “I've gotten better with the bow and arrow! Wanna see?” Young Link said. Fox always thought it was weird nobody saw a problem with a child walking around with a sword, a bow and arrow and bombs, but he seemed just as skilled in all the weapons he had as his adult counterpart so perhaps it was normal in their world? 

Sometimes these people come from weird places.

“Sure maybe later, but I should get going I’m meeting up with someone.” Fox politely declined. “Okay!” The young archer would probably hold him to that promise, but for now he let go of Fox’s leg and backed up to Zelda, who lightly rested her hands on his shoulders. “Oh if you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye out; could you make sure Toon is okay? Just if you see him I’m sure he’s fine, he followed that grey wolf man when he passed by earlier, they seemed like they actually knew each other.” Zelda said, clear traces of confusion as to why the lupin seemed so friendly with the child. Fox forgot this Zelda hadn’t met Wolf, as well as wasn’t around when the Subspace incident happened. “Yeah, sure no problem, I’ll bet he’s fine if he’s with Wolf.” Fox reassured her. Zelda’s shoulders relaxing ever so slightly and a smile reformed on her face, Fox feeling a sense of trust from his old friend. “Anyway, it was great to see you guys again, oh-and nice to meet you Daisy.” Fox said as he started walking again.

“You too!” Daisy beamed. “See you around Fox.” Zelda said as she and Young Link waved. “Goodbye Fox.” Peach waved as well, all smiling and sending Fox on his way. 

Fox had walked past and quickly said hi to a few more fighters along the way, though now there were significantly less people, or the occasional one that preferred to be alone, otherwise the only other sound that accompanied him was the soft clang of his metal boots against the floor.

Or for us to be alone. Fox let the smile he couldn’t keep down every time he thought of him and the lupin together come out, threatening to turn into a chuckle at any moment, looking down and biting his lip to keep from doing so, more thoughts beginning to leak through into his mind, envolking good memories and passionate feelings along with it.

“Ah~hello McCloud.” Fox snapped to and shook his head, realizing he had absentmindedly been walking lost in thought until the voice laced with an English accent stopped him in his tracks.

Fox turned his head to the voice, leading him to the infamous witch herself. “H-hey Bayonetta.” Fox feeling his face was still warm, beginning to worry and causing his mind to race, what if the mysterious woman has some sort of mind reading magic and could catch onto the subject of what was so distracting? Come to think of it he would’ve most likely walked straight past her without noticing her at all if she hadn’t said anything.

Bayonetta pushed up her glasses with the barrel of one of her blue guns, her other arm draped lazily over her stomach while wielding another gun, and two more connected to the heels of her shoes on the ends of her crossed legs as she sat in one of the seats along the walls, next to her was a child with bright orange, almost...glossy looking hair that fell down to her small waist as she sat on the edge of her seat, there was something...odd about the child, clearly it was a newcomer but it seemed like it had a mask or something over its eyes, then again everyone here had something off about them, but Bayonetta doesn’t seem like the one to want to deal with the smaller childlike fighters. At least from what Fox had heard about her anyway.

“If you’re looking for the other fleabag he went thataway.” Bayonetta cocked her head in the direction of the back of the train, and pointed there with the same gun, smirking when she saw the look on Fox’s face.

Fox would be freaking out a lot more if he already hadn’t given the situation thought a long time ago, if the people here were to know about their relationship it could be fine, at least these people live in entirely different universes, but if Falco found out…

That’s where everything would start to fall apart for the both of them. 

“You know I had my suspicions about you two when I joined last time and I heard a few rumours and jokes here and there.” Bayonetta jolted Fox from his thoughts a second time. Who the hell had been making rumours about them from back in the Brawl tournament? Bayonetta let the arm she used to point go limp on her stomach, crossing over her other arm, she never seemed too concerned about those guns randomly going off, making the few characters with any sense of gun safety cringe around her, the only reason Fox figured he hadn’t seen Snake yet was probably because he saw her and dove for cover and still hasn’t come out. “Oh but I don’t care, I’m not one for gossip.” She sighed.

Fox’s body suddenly relaxed without him even realizing he tensed up in the first place. “Thanks…” Fox mumbled sheepishly as he pitifully stuffed his hands in his pocket.

“Of course, us gun users ought to stick together seeing as how there’s so few of us, isn’t that right little one?” Bayonetta held up her gun again as did the child beside her pick up their gun, which just looked a lot like some sort of water rifle and then made a really odd gurgle noise, Fox caught a glimpse of fangs in its mouth, what the hell was this thing? 

“Are you a newcomer?” Fox asked the child and realized the answer was obvious. “What are you all about?” 

“They’re called Inklings, they come in different colors but the rest are in the front, I came back here for a bit of peace and quiet until this one went exploring and decided to stay with me. Oh yes, they can change from a child…” Bayonetta prompted as the “Inkling” bounced out of its seat, used its gun to shoot orange liquid that matched its hair onto the ground making a sizable puddle and then somehow dived into it. 

“To a squid apparently.” Bayonetta finished. The Inkling hopped in and out of the puddle, looking like if someone had made the most cartoony looking squid and put it into real life, splashing the ink around just a little bit.

This takes the cake for the most bizarre thing Fox had seen at the Smash tournament, it used to be how Kirby could transform depending on the things he ate, then the different Pokémon he learned about, then how the Corrin’s could turn into a dragon, now this.

It almost made Fox a little jealous he didn’t have any supernatural attributes of his own to show off like almost everyone else. Then again Fox’s sense of optimism poked at him making him think, his physical skills and achievements could be considered even more impressive without any help from powers, like his legendary piloting, marksmanship and combat skills.

The two long strands of “hair” were now the limbs of the pointy headed squid before him, the Inkling shifted back into human form quickly rising from the floor out of the orange pool.

“So…you shoot paint out of that thing and you can swim in it? Fox noticed the Inkling standing in the paint, wondering just how it seemed to get deeper when they were a squid, probably magic or something just like everything else, just like the witch in front of him.

The Inkling smiled, nodded and made a happy gurgling noise, guess they couldn’t talk normally. Come to think of it was Bayonetta able to understand it somehow? “Well, however that works I’ll be looking forward to fighting with ya.” Fox smiled back and gave a thumbs up. Accepting without an explanation how it seemed Bayonetta knew these things as if she had been speaking to the squid kid the whole time.

“Leaving so soon Foxie?” The new veteran asked in a teasing sort of way as the inkling sat back into her seat, fidgeting with something on the side of her paint gun. “Yeah. Gonna go meet up with the ‘fleabag,’ this is close to the back.” Fox said impling probably their most well kept secret incredibly nonchalantly, something that would never happen in his own world. 

“And could you...not tell anyone about this?” Fox considered he probably should be more cautious about if the witch would blab or not about them.

“Don’t worry, the bird is oblivious.” She said knowing exactly who he wanted their relationship a secret from mostly. “You should be extremely grateful he doesn’t have a keen sense of smell like you and I, I could faintly smell you off of him just as he was passing by so I imagine you two fucking reeked of each other in whatever Smash happened before mine, take a shower for God’s sake during this one. Separately.” Bayonetta teased, if she could really smell scents as well as Wolf and Fox or maybe even better, then she could probably tell Wolf’s scent on Fox as well.

Fox let out a sigh, focusing on the part where Bayonetta had no intention of letting Falco know of their arraignment. “Thanks Bayonetta.” He said, to which she hummed back an “uh-hmm.” As she looked away in the direction Fox had come from. Fox took this as his que to continue walking away.

“Oh and one more thing Fox.” The vulpine turned his head back towards the witch who had an impish grin on her lips. “I’ll be looking forward to settling the score with you later.” The sparkle in her eyes showed she hadn’t forgotten about their sudden rivalry that sparked last Smash about who was truly the best, when Bayonetta heard how Fox was known as the best smasher in the Melee tournament with his insanely quick reflexes, and when Fox heard about how insane and sometimes seemingly unfair the newcomer’s combos were, they always enjoyed giving everyone a show in their test of wits, speed and strength. It honestly reminded him of his rivalry with Wolf in a way.

Fox smirked back “Anytime, anywhere. But I’ll have to take a rain check for now, gotta go.” Fox pointed his thumb in the direction of the back of the train as he began walking again. 

Bayonetta hummed as she watched him walk off before turning her attention back down to her companion, still fidgeting with her gun, most likely not have been paying attention to their conversation. “You know if you had three more of those I could show you some real tricks.” Bayonetta commented.

The Inkling set aside her Splatterscope on the seat next to her and pulled out two sets of Splat Dualies, two in each hand, and made a questioning sort of noise.

Bayonetta's face lit up. “Oh! Perfect!” 

Past all the colorful groups of people scattered around the train full of old and new friends, Fox had finally made it to the end, the only other person in front of him covered in a purple jacket and that familiar grey fur.

And the green pointed cap and a pink ball that usually followed him around peeking out from behind him. Wolf had his back turned to him with his arms folded across his chest as he looked out at the scene of the train being in mid warp from the back window. Or maybe he was talking to his two usual guests sitting on the raised platform people would use to sit on at the end of a shuttle. 

Fox smiled as he walked towards them, looking over Wolf’s shoulder to see Toon Link with his eyes closed in concentration as he waved his conductor wand and other hand, instructing Jigglypuff to hum in tune with his wand waves. 

Fox heard Wolf chuckle at their little performance, followed by a deep yawn, probably Jigglypuffs ability to put people to sleep with a song slowly taking effect as Fox found himself starting to doze just the slightest bit.

Fox snapped himself fully awake and tapped the side of Wolf’s arm. Wolf turned and a pleased smile formed immediately on his lips when he saw him. “Ah-There you are.” He said.

He turned his head back to his companions. “Alright it’s good to see you two again but I’ll catch up with ya later, scooch and go put someone else to sleep together.” Wolf pointed his thumb behind him, talking in a much friendlier tone rather than the ordering one people were used to.

Toon Link and Jigglypuff stopped and then cheerfully jumped down from the edge and began walking away. “Oh, and uh...” Wolf stopped them and knelt down to more eye-level, “Make sure to stop anyone from trying to wander back here for me alright?” He requested.

Fox noticed as he watched the scene unfold how Wolf seemed almost like a father to the two small characters with the way he acted and talked to them.

Toon Link and then Jigglypuff smiled, nodded and began walking away in the direction Fox had came from, finally leaving just the two of them.

“You know I never really took you for a family man.” Fox smirked and crossed his arms. “Welp.” Wolf stood back up dusting himself off. “Neither did I, but they grow on ya. In any case.” Wolf held his arms out as if he were presenting himself. 

“I’m back.” Wolf said with a somewhat tired voice, smiling at the vulpine as he stated the obvious.

Fox took the invitation, walking up and wrapping his arms around the familiar large body, resting his head in the crook of Wolf’s neck as the lupine embraced him back. Fox relaxed and exhaled through his nose, a warm smile played at his lips.

“Miss me?” Wolf chuckled, Fox enjoyed the way his voice reverberated through his body. “Course, wasn’t sure how I’d survive this one without my ‘entertainment.’” Fox whispered in a sensual tone as he leaned more against Wolf’s body, earning another, deeper, chuckle from him.

The atmosphere suddenly changed from exciting to tranquil as Wolf held one hand above Fox’s tail and the other gently rubbed between his shoulder blades. Nothing but comfortable silence in their bliss as Fox nestled his head into his little space in the scruff underneath Wolf’s muzzle, Wolf resting his snout between Fox’s ears in his white tuft of head fur. Both of them calm and relaxed breathing in each other’s scent. 

They stayed like this for a moment before Fox took notice of the new purple jacket he had his arms wrapped around, pulling away slightly with his hands still on Wolf’s chest to examine the lupine. “...What the hell are you wearing?” He said as he fiddled with the jacket’s collar flap.

Wolf snorted “Excuse me for liking a change of pace, I’ve seen pictures, you’ve worn the exact same outfit for each and every one of these things.” He had him there, Fox never really considered changing his look. “What? maybe my outfit doesn’t need to change. Besides I do have this.” Fox said half mindedly pointing to the blue lumesent collar of his jacket as his gaze scanned Wolf’s new look.

Metal boots seemingly bladed at the toes, a single spiked knee pad, a pinkish-rose colored bandanna around his left leg, chains that jingled connected to his DIY looking blaster holster on his hip, the bayonet of his blaster sticking out, the gold wolf belt buckle was replaced by a normal looking one, also gold, the black tank top was now a black undershirt with long sleeves that connected to his gloves which purposefully let his razor nail tipped fingers stick out, the shoulder pads now three, much longer, sharper spikes, Fox made a mental note to not impale himself on any part of Wolf’s outfit. The whole piece topped off with a leather eyepatch instead of his cybernetic one and…

“Your eye…”

“Hmm?”

“It’s red.” Fox said as he stared at the single crimson circle, surprised it took him so long to notice.

“Contact.” Wolf said “And this eyepatch is actually see through, a bit of special tech I had made at Sargasso.” He pointed his clawed thumb at the leather eyepatch on his left eye, if it really was see through Fox and probably no one else could tell. Wolf had mentioned before he made a hobby out of tinkering with things; weapons, tools, upgrades to his ship and even to himself apparently. 

“Wow really? That’s impressive.” Fox complimented him as Wolf lifted the eyepatch to reveal his hazy grey mechanical eye substituting for the empty space in the socket. “On top of that, the eye still works just fine, see? Here let me show ya.” Wolf flipped the leather eyepatch back over his eye again and covered his right with his hand. 

“Hold up some fingers.” He ordered, to which Fox complied, holding up four fingers beside his face. 

“Four.” Wolf said before lowering his hand covering his eye. 

“Not bad, we should probably get an R&D team or something to help Slippy come up with stuff like that.” Slippy was good at making little gadgets from time to time but he mainly maintained the Arwings, not giving him much time for more miscellaneous tools to use on the ground.

“I could lend you some blueprints and schematics if you want.” Wolf offered. Fox yawned, “Maybe later.” Fox groaned tiredly as he buried his muzzle back into the hollow of Wolf’s throat, his hands slipping underneath the flaps of Wolf’s jacket, pulling himself more into his chest, his hands wrapped around the lupines back, enveloping himself in a calming warmth. “It’s been awhile you know, I’d rather not think about work right now.” He muttered into the soft coarse fur in Wolf’s neck.

Wolf’s body rumbled against Fox’s as he laughed. “I think I can take your mind off that.” Wolf’s hand wrapped around Fox’s waist while the other stroked his back lovingly, effectively relaxing the vulpine.

Fox took a deep breath in, his nose filled with that distinctive lupine scent, calming his nerves even further. He exhaled, turning his head and laying it on Wolf’s chest, eyes closed in contentment.

It was kind of funny to think, if someone were to see them now they’d probably think they were looking at two totally different people, or at least a totally different Wolf with the way he acted around Fox, calmer, nicer, happier, less...like he was constantly pissed off about something. Jigglypuff and Toonlink likely knew this side of him, with any luck the other characters probably notice how he is with them, for better or for worse for his reputation, making him appear less evil and threatening, not like he couldn’t still kill someone with his bare hands if he wanted to, of course.

Fox opened his eyes slightly when he felt a thin layer of fabric rub against his cheek, pulling away a little to look at the new dark magenta scarf, clearly a tribute to the red scarf Fox wore around his neck. “What?” Wolf looked down at him, questioning the look Fox was giving him. Fox snickered “Did you copy my scarf?” He said with a fanged grin and a raised brow as if he were accusing him of stealing his style.

“Of course not don’t be ridiculous, like I need to take fashion advice from you.” Wolf turned his head away to avoid eye contact. “...But even if I did I wear it better anyways.” He turned his head back, the corners of his mouth curled slightly in a smirk. Receiving a light punch to the shoulder and a chuckle from the both of them. Fox’s eyes settling on the fabric. “I like it, think it looks cute on you.” He teased

“It’s badass not cute.” Wolf grumbled, clearly trying to maintain the tough guy persona but Fox could see his tail in a steady, adorable wag in the corner of his eye.

“Right.” Fox’s laugh was followed by more meaningless conversation, lost in each other’s presence, promising each other to make up for the while spent apart the whole time they’d be at the mansion. Their surroundings occasionally shifting to form different views, the conversation changed with the scenery for the few times they had run out of things to say and catch up on, either about what they saw or guessing the person boarding the train based on the world they were in before it would all fade back to the blue tunnel.

“Is that a...castle?” The side of Wolf’s head rested on top of Fox’s as they gazed at the looming building, it was night time accompanied by an oppressive thundering storm, flashes of lightning appearing in short intervals, one after the other illuminating the giant dark mansion as the rain rapped heavily against the glass of the long windows. 

“Huh. That’s a new one; That must mean there’s someone new.” Fox commented. Clearly a new character or two came along with the new landscape, Fox would make sure to give them the warm welcome later. 

“How many do you think there are now?” Wolf asked as the castle was replaced by the speeding blue tunnel again.

“Uh…” Fox began, that was honestly a good question. It was everyone this time around, and then some newcomers on top of it. “Well it’s everyone, plus a few new ones would make it…” Fox repeated his thoughts aloud. “A little over sixty or so?” Was it really that many? They almost felt like one big family that only grew bigger each time. Fox was glad it never felt like a chore to come to these, always excited as can be every time he saw that odd plus symbol.

And now that Wolf was back it’s gonna be even better. Fox closed his eyes and returned his face to the white fur on Wolf’s neck with an appeased sigh.

“How much longer do you think it’s gonna be till we get there.” Fox asked tiredly, using the hug now to prop himself upright against Wolf.

“We gettin’ restless?” Wolf said, Fox could practically feel the smirk he knew was on Wolf’s face, he let a groggy smile form on his own. “Oh we’re gonna have a lot of fun once we get there don’t worry.” Fox purred. “I’m just…” Fox let a yawn force its way out of his slowly opening maw. “Tired-is all.” Drowsiness was slowly but surely working its way into the vulpin, and the big, warm fluffy body he was cuddling into wasn’t helping.

“I’m sure it shouldn’t be much longer.” Wolf’s voice sounding equally as tired, or perhaps just bored. His eye wandered to look outside, studying whatever those little sparkly things were that whizzed by.

“I’m glad you’re here ya know.” Fox mumbled almost inaudible from Wolf’s fur. “Aw, Miss me that much pup?” Wolf chuckled at the resulting shoulder punch as he looked back down at the orange vulpine In his arms. Fox pulled away slightly to stare back up into the lone red eye. “Ass.” The sleepy grin remained. “Seriously though,” Fox gave a slight tilt of his head. “The last one wasn’t nearly as fun without you.” He said.

“Well,” Wolf lowered his muzzle to Fox’s and turned his head to the side as they met for a kiss, something feral slowly igniting in both of them, a mutual want growing-just to be suppressed as they knew it would have to wait, considering their location. It was silent as they settled with drinking in each other’s taste, save for the faint wet smack of lips as they pulled away, leaving the other lightly panting. “Glad to be back.” Wolf huffed. 

This time around was sure to be interesting to say the least, once they got back to the mansion would be were a new little adventure with everyone would really start, Fox looked forward to it, to the new memories of waking up, having breakfast with, getting to know, and proving who’s the best to everyone all over again. 

Not to mention waking up next to him Fox thought as he looked up at Wolf and realized the other activities applied to him too. Having breakfast with him, talking with him, having fun with him…Fox stifled a small chuckle at how that last part could be implied in multiple ways.

Yeah, this time around was looking better and better by the minute, mostly just because of the lupine’s presence. 

“I love you.” 

Fox wasn’t sure when the thought to say that had manifested but it pleased him all the same at how natural it felt to say it. Wolf’s smile was unchanged but his half lidded eyes rounded a bit and his tail picked up the slightest bit of speed at the comment. Wolf leaned forward and kissed Fox’s forehead and then replaced his lips with his forehead against Fox’s as Wolf lightly scratched the nape of Fox’s neck and whispered back. 

“I love you too.” 

Despite the low amount of momentum of the train coming to a stop a few minutes later, it still almost made them fall over, interrupting the tender moment. Fox opened his eyes to see the fabled mansion, his home away from home, standing tall and inviting underneath the sky turning orange with the sun just starting to set off in the distance.

“We have now arrived at the Smash mansion, please all passengers disembark from the train and congregate back to the mansion, thank you.” The intercom woman said.

“We’re back.” Fox smiled and stood next to Wolf now as he looked out at the sight. So many memories were made there, and more experiences would be happening again very soon. It was exhilarating.

All of the doors in the direction of the mansion opened for everyone to begin walking up to it.

“You excited?” Wolf could probably read the answer from Fox’s face.

“Definitely” Childlike energy started to churn again in Fox like it did every time the event started up. People, creatures and children were running up or walking towards the mansion, all shouting cheerfully, ready to get back into the swing of things.

“You?” Fox bounced the question right back at Wolf. 

“Without a doubt it’s good to be back.” Wolf sighed as he crossed his arms and looked towards the crowd of fighters. Fox noticed by the huge amount of people off of the train it seemed they were the only two still on it. It wouldn’t leave with people inside but it’s not like it was causing trouble to hold up this train since it had nowhere else it needed to be other than to just disappear to wherever it goes when it’s done it’s job.

Considering they’d have to lose some of the friendliness once they joined the others, Fox figured staying in the train for a little while longer with Wolf didn’t seem to be hurting anyone.

Wolf turned his head back to Fox and smiled again as he looked at him for a few seconds before adding, “Especially since I got you here with me” Wolf snaked an arm around Fox’s waist to pull him into the side of his chest and plant a kiss on his cheek, which flushed red as a result.

“You big softy.” Fox laughed as he leaned into him and splayed his hand on Wolf’s chest. 

“Shut up.” Wolf couldn’t hide the slight tint of red on his own face which made Fox snicker again, prompting Wolf to pull him in for another kiss.

 

Well I guess if you’ve come this far I can explain myself now. Hello! You can call me Neon if you want, I’m absolutely fucking infatuated with Wolfox and I’m honestly confident I’ve read every fic for them I can find on the Internet, the entire reason I wrote this is because nobody is writing A n y t h i n g for them anymore, a few here and there but god lemme tell you, Serpent P, Jaslazul, Madame Bellatrix, Gibrish and absolutely Bookwrm389 (Her story Unhealthy Obsession is the absolute Wolfox bible 100% recommend it) are the best authors for these two I’ve read and I hope I can write as well as them all someday. (Or hopefully they come back all the best authors seemed to collectively die out in 2015, 16 and 17.) I do have a ton of ideas for them but if you are hoping for more stories I’m sad to say it’s gonna be awhile, I know myself I take ages to complete anything but I do mean to add another chapter to this from Wolf’s perspective so look out for that. Or I’ll do one in the StarFox universe instead of the Smash universe idk. Again I’d like feedback on how well I did with this, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so remember how I said I know myself I take forever? Well I’m glad I put that in so y’all don’t think I immediately died, the first chapter was very well received and I gotta say it feels amazing to read such nice reviews and comments praising something I made so thank you very much! 
> 
> Anyways here’s the next chapter for you, please enjoy!

Peach knew how to throw little get togethers every now and then, parties with everyone at the smash mansion she demanded be had monthly in the form of pool parties, barbecues, etc.

Wolf preferred the type of party that included waking up the next morning on someone’s couch with Fox on his chest and nothing but a blanket covering them, memories so distorted from the events of the night before that they could only wonder just how good of a time was had as they gathered lost clothing and quickly left the scene together before anyone recognized them, but these were nice too.

It was also probably the most social anyone saw Wolf, talking and laughing so long as Fox was nearby.

Wolf raised his beer to his mouth to take a swig.

“You’re a lot more talkative this time around.” Fox smiled up at him, his shoulder wrapped in Wolf's other arm. 

The firepit crackled in front of them, Illuminating them as they sat on the outdoor couch.

“How do you figure that?” Wolf said before finishing his sip. 

“You talked to Chrom instead of blowing him off like earlier.” 

A week ago on the train

Lucina and Robin should be around somewhere thought Chrom as he stepped aboard the train.

Looking to the right and finding nobody he looked to the left, a Wolf man was walking towards him with a pink ball with ears and a green clad child next to him.

Chrom raised his hand to greet the future opponent/potential friend, his daughter and fateful tactician had both stated how warm and approachable most of the Smashers were.

“Hello! My name is Prince Chrom of Ylisse, pleased to make your acquaintance, you-“

“Don’t care, looking for someone.” The bipedal lupine grunted out as he walked past Chrom, not bothering to make eye contact.

“...must be Wolf…” Chrom faltered on his greeting as he watched him walk away, the child looking back with an apologetic glance. 

Well, they did say most of them were warm and approachable, not all of them.

“Father!” Chrom heard the familiar voice of his daughter from the direction the wolf man came and caught her as she ran to give him a hug while both Robins followed to greet him as well.

“Eh.” Wolf said in remembrance of the event. “We’re cool now, he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to hold grudges, just about every single one of the big sword users here are the spritely-friendly kind.”

“Everyone here but you is the spritely-friendly kind.” Fox said with the enthusiasm of someone stating what could be considered common knowledge. “The only person who could out grump you is Ganondorf but even Bowser is more social than you.” Fox pointed to the turtle being used as a jungle gym by Bowser Jr, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu and Pichu—all climbing and holding onto the spikes on his shell while Peach giggled in front of him watching it all.

“Probably only cause his kids here to soften him up” Wolf said.

“If it weren’t for me you’d have just stayed in the room.” 

“Well yeah if that’s where you were.” 

“Anyway, it’s a nice night and everyone’s having a good time and talking. Don’t you think it’s fun?” Fox gestured towards the party goers that filled the air with laughter and conversation.

Wolf squeezed Fox a little closer to him as a nighttime breeze shifted by “It’s not like I mind it, just don’t see much of a point.” He said.

“Just think of this as a vacation every time Smash comes around for us.” Fox smiled.

“What like we don’t already take vacations all the time back home?” Wolf questioned then smirked. “See, cause then it’s just you and me I have to worry about.” Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox and pulled him down with him as he layed back on the couch.

“You mean you worry about everyone here?” Fox asked as if he had just caught Wolf telling him a horribly embarrassing secret.

Wolf shifted to get both of them comfortable in the new position with Fox against his chest. “A ruthless killer like me? Never. Except maybe for Jigglypuff and Gale I’ll fucking crush someone’s skull for them.” 

Fox laughed. 

He was right though, coming here did feel like a real sort of vacation away from Lylat at least, still not free from having to wonder how things were going back on Sargasso, hopefully Panther hadn’t burned down the place.

...

Wolf quickly decided to put his faith in Leon to keep everything in order before he let the idea of calling to make sure everything was ok manifested. 

Wolf noticed the silence between them, he followed Fox’s gaze towards the others all doing their own thing.

Marth and Link were giving the younger Links a sword lesson standing in front of a homemade dummy.

Squirtle, Kirby and Pichu all ran around and on top of Incineroar who had a look of fake boredom and forced uninterest as he let them use him as a plaything similar to Bowser earlier except everyone knew by now Incineroar adored playing with children and being admired by smaller Pokémon, he was probably a gushing mess internally right now.

The Wii Fit Trainers were giving a peaceful nighttime outdoor yoga lesson for anyone who wanted to join. Lucario was nearby meditating.

Daisy dangled her legs in the pool while she conversed with a swimming Samus Aran and Pit trying to ease himself into the cold water to talk as well.

Even Robin was laughing with Lucina, Little Mac and Luigi instead of having his nose in another book and-

“Wow is that Snake? Dressed casually?” Fox said at the same time Wolf had noticed the same spectacle.

Cargo shorts and a tacky Hawaiian button down shirt without the headband seemed to oddly work for the man.

“This really must be the ultimate Smash if Snake of all people is out talking to everyone.” Wolf said.

“Don’t remember that happening once in Brawl.” Fox responded, Wolf chuckled.

Another silence found its way into the air between them.

Fox twisted around, closed his eyes and buried his cold nose into the hollow of Wolfs neck.

“I’m really glad you’re back.” Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf while the thick grey fur tickled his nose.

Wolf wasn’t sure if the warm feeling he got came from the fire or Fox’s body but his face and ears felt hot nonetheless. 

Wolf kissed Fox’s forehead. “Love you.” 

Wolf couldn’t see the cute smile on Fox’s face but he could see the wave of his tail and feel his body relax against his.

Wolf felt nothing but serenity with Fox’s breath against his neck as he looked up towards the stars.

Wolf had to admit it was pretty smart of Fox to pump Falco full of drinks earlier so he’d pass out in the mansion leaving them to enjoy themselves and relax together in the moment. 

Nobody else seemed to care, nor probably even knew and understood their situation back home yet the few that caught on like Bayonetta knew to keep it from Lombardi otherwise they’d be in deep shit for it, if not for Wolf’s sake then they’re doing it cause they’re all friends of Fox’s.

Whatever the reason, Wolf was glad it provided a sort of safe haven for them, mostly full of people who couldn’t care less or were outright supportive, not that it would stop them if they weren’t but it was definitely nice to know he could freely be intimate with Fox without possible repercussions for once.

God what a great party.

A couple of minutes later in the comfortable position, Fox lifted his head up to look Wolf in the eyes. 

“We should get in the pool with everyone else!” He smiled.

“Alright.” Wolf agreed before making a move to get up, giving Fox a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey.” Wolf started as they both stood.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you have your phone on you?”

“No, why?” 

Wolf’s mouth pointed into a sharp evil grin. “Good.”

Before Fox could run when he made the connection, Wolf had grabbed him and quickly swept him off his feet into his arms.

With Fox screaming Wolf took off towards the pool, running past other partygoers and a few who jumped out of the way. 

“WOLF NO DON'T-“ 

Wolf leapt from the edge of the pool, over a floating Shulk and Squirtle and cannonballed it into the water with Fox.

Wolf, feeling satisfied with himself, let go of Fox and allowed both of them to float back above the water's surface, Fox’s drenched annoyed stare contrasted with Wolf’s shit-eating grin.

“You’re a dickhead you know.” Fox stated.

“Love you too.”

Wolf could hear some of the people who had witnessed the event laughing, enjoying themselves as much as they could.

Wolf was sure they were definitely going to enjoy their time here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah kinda short conclusion was never really sure where to end off on it but plain and simple I want to move away from Smash, I have another version of the second chapter that was majority the first chapter but from Wolf’s perspective (Shorter of course but the whole thing was still pretty lengthy) and then a thing after where the first chapter left off that I think is good but only a small portion of it, which is a big part of why I’m saying I’m moving away from Smash finally cause it just seems oddly limiting to me, of course I’d love to do something with World of Light but maybe some other time, and perhaps I’ll clean up the first idea I had for chapter 2 and put it on this as a bonus, but for now we’re finally going to the main StarFox universe boys and girls.
> 
> Till the next time, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
